Movie Time! '
by Indigo931
Summary: The gang is off to the Movies
1. Default Chapter

"Wakey, Wakey" said Kurama stroking the bridge of the sleeping Koorime's nose. "WHAT?!?!?!!?" said a vicious Hiei. "Its time to get up" said Kurama in an innocent voice that could con the skin off a lion. "Hell no, your not in the human rehelm, there's no such thing as school here". "Why don't you go bug the Baka or Yusuke, not me" said Hiei as calm as possible.  
"No, I don't wanna" said Kurama practically pouting. "Besides Kurama what the hell are you doing here anyway?" remarked Hiei in a voice that was entirely out of character. " I'm soo glad you asked, well." dragged Kurama sounding perky at first but that slowly faded away when he saw the irritation on Hiei's face. "I would like you to join the gang and me on a trip to the movies" said Kurama shyly.  
"One word..NO!!" laughed Hiei not believing Kurama would ask him such a stupid request. "Oh, c'mon Hiei, please" Kurama asked putting on his all famous puppy dog face. "Fine" said Hiei not thinking it would do any harm to say yes. "Great, first you have to take a shower, and then you have to put on some human cloths" said Kurama rummaging through his bags. "I will not take a sho-wer or whatever you call it" snapped Hiei.  
"Hiei please take one, you and I both know you need one" said Kurama smiling innocently. "How about I leave you in the middle of the demon rehelm for Karasu" smirked Hiei manically. "NO!!!" shouted Kurama shaking his hands in front of his face frantically. 


	2. Stupid Boton and Nasty Yusuke

After a long while of fighting Hiei finally gave in growing old of tired of this game. After taking a cold shower Hiei got dressed in the cloths Kurama left for him. He was dressed in a pair of black saggy pants, a black sleeveless shirt, black vest, pair of black Viking boots and a white bandana with the words 'death' in black Japanese words on it.  
"Well it's about time you two showed up" shout Boton from down the street were Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, Koenma, Keiko, and Shazuraru were already standing. "Sorry, Hiei and I got into a little predicament" said Kurama with his smooth, suave voice. "So what movie are we going to see?" asked Keiko looking at the movie listings.  
"How about a nice romance movie" said all the girls including Kurama. "A ro-what?" yelled all the guys. "A romance movie" said Kurama chuckling and the four guys silly faces. " What ever it is , HELL NO" yelled Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma in unison. "Than what the hell are we gonna go see" yelled Boton.  
"We don't know, we were thinking more on the lines of 'Underworld'" said Hiei looking at the poster stuck to the window. "No, its way to scary" yelled Keiko holding on to Yusuke's arm giving him the puppy dog eyes begging him to come see 'Romeo and Juliet' with the girls and Kurama. " No Keiko, it ain't gonna work this time" said Yusuke looking her straight in her eyes.  
Suddenly when Keiko was about to give up she whispered something in Yusuke's ear. Just then Hiei shouted "EWWWWW, that's soo gross" then everyone turned to Yusuke who was as red as an apple. "What?...what did she say?" asked Kuwabara in his annoying dopey voice. "She said..something very disgusting in which I'm not going to repeat" Whispered Hiei to the many listening ears.  
"C'mon Hiei tell us" said Boton rubbing his shoulders. "Boton I would stop doing that if I were you" said Kurama backing away from the scene. ______________________________________________________  
  
Sry if I keep cutting it really short but I do want to keep you all in suspense. Plz don't flame me and do R&R. Thx ^_^" 


	3. Movie switch

With a burst of Ki Boton went flying into the mailbox. They rest of the gang went wide eyed as Hiei made his way over to Boton with katana drew. Boton sat up shaking her head "Wow what a blast" she said rubbing the back of her head not noticing the koorime that was coming closer to her. "Boton.......RUN!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara in his annoyingly ugly voice. Boton looked up and quickly moved out the way of Hiei's thrusting katana. Everyone on line for the movies ran frantically trying to avoid killed. Kurama quickly ran to grab the enraged koorime, "Hiei she didn't mean to invade your personal space" said Kurama trying his best to get Hiei off Boton's back. "Get him off, get him off, get him off" Boton yelled running around in a circle.  
"No Kurama she must die........she is an abomination of the spirit world" Hiei yelled as he tried to jam is sword into Boton's forehead. "Hiei stop or I will never give you any sweet snow for the rest of your life!!!!!" yelled Kurama still holding onto Hiei's shirt. Hiei finally let go and dropped down to stand on his feet snatching his shirt out of Kurama's hands "Fine". Kurama smiled and purchased Hiei and his ticket for Titanic. The girls pulled the other guys into Titanic. When they took their seats Hiei quickly stood up and started to move out of his seat when he felt a tug on his shirt. "Where are you going Hiei? The movie is starting" asked Kurama not taking his eyes off the screen. "I was going to get some snacks" said Hiei looking at the door that had the word 'Exit' above it.  
"Yeah and I am going with him, I need something to snack on for this boring ass movie" Yusuke said walking towards Hiei. "Ok fine but hurry back ok?" said Kurama looking at the two. "Sure whatever" they both said, "SHHHHH!!!!" they heard from the crowd of people sitting in their seats looking at the screen. "Shut the fuck up you pansy bitches!!!!" yelled Hiei walking down the stairs and out the door. Yusuke and Hiei walked past the concession stand and went to exchange their tickets. "So what do you want to see Hiei?" asked Yusuke looking at the listings. "I was thinking 'Lord of the Rings' how does that sound?" said Hiei also looking at the listings. "Sounds like a plan" Yusuke said smiling at Hiei with his famous toothy grin.  
  
a/n: Thank you Rose Eclipse for the idea. I saw 'Underworld' and I thought it was awful. 


	4. Being Found out

Hiei and Yusuke were next in line when they saw Koenma and Kuwabara running towards them, they stopped and waited for them to catch their breath. Kuwabara was the first to recover "the girls and Kurama sent us out here because they said you were taking to long to get the snacks", when Koenma recovered he added his two cents "that and we had to leave before we barfed"

They looked at each other and turned to face the guy "4 for 'lord of the rings'" when they got their tickets they quickly rushed into the movie and was glad they made it there in time. They quickly located 5 seats in the back of the theater; Hiei was the one who sat next to the empty chair. Just as he got really comfortable a really LARGE man can and stood right in front of him. "Hey lard ass! Move or lose it buddy" Hiei shouted up at him. "Oh! I am terrible sorry sir" the man quickly moved to the side with his ass directly in Hiei's face.

Hiei did all he could to stop himself for heaving. Hiei looked out the corner of his eye to see what the man was doing; he saw the man about to sit in the seat right next to him. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" asked Hiei getting really irritated with the stupid human. "That is my seat! I got two ass cheeks, I need two chairs. So why don't you take you and your whale blubber and move to the front of the movie theater" Hiei was prepared to attack before he saw that the man was crying.

Hiei burst out laughing when the man tripped as he was running out the stairs and started to roll.

--------Outside at the concession stand--------

Kurama was standing there looking around for the guys; he growled and went to go get the girls.

He was passing by the guy's theater when someone rolled through the door and knocked him down. As the man stood up he began crying again, Kurama watched the man run away 'this looks like the handy work of a certain little fire Koorime' he looked up at the name of the movie and quickly walked to his theater to get the girls.


	5. Murder and Oops

Kurama quickly made his way back to the movie theater that the girls and he were in. Kurama moved up the stairs and to his seat very quietly; so quiet that most people who were just to into the movie did see him at all. Boton spotted him first "Hey Kurama, where are the boys?" all the girls in his group looked at him. Kurama shook his head and whispered "it just so happened that they bailed on us and exchanged their tickets"

All of the girls eyes snapped over to look at him "Oh Hell No" yelled the girls as they burst out of their row and ran out of the exit with Kurama in tow. Once outside they gave Kurama a chance to breathe "so what theater did those bastards go into?" asked Shazuraru. Kurama only pointed at the 'Lord of the Rings' theater. The theater ushers stood in front of them, "excuse me, but do you have a ticket?" Shazuraru was getting angry, "I'll show you my ticket!" She charged at him and kicked him on the side of his head.

"Um Shazuraru, I think you killed him" said Kurama while checking the guys pulse. "Well, I guess it will be a good idea to get the boys and leave, QUICKLY!" they all ran into the theater. They all spotted Kuwabara's carrot top head; they walked up the stairs and stood in front of the boys "Guys we have to go" said Keiko trying to pull Yusuke out of his seat "Shazuraru just killed one of the ushers". All the guys looked at them and laughed "well that would be you guys going to jail" said Hiei looking at a frightened Kurama.

"Hey you girls! STOP POLICE" yelled the police running up the stairs. "Oh Shit!" Yelled the guys in unison, Hiei quickly jumped over the ledge and everyone else followed suit. They ran out the emergency exit "This seriously is called an 'emergency'" yelled Yusuke from the back of the line. They all spotted Shazuraru's car and got in, "Yusuke go through the trunk and take off the license plate" shouted Shazuraru; Yusuke nodded and tried to climb through. "Um, Shazuraru? Did you know that there was a body back here?" asked Yusuke. Everyone looked at her but she only smiled "Oops"


	6. Authors Note

(A/N) Today 8/5/05 I went upstairs and my Ferret was dead, my room is in the attic of my house on the 3rd floor; the hottest floor in my house. My mother is trying to pin the death of my ferret on me, so I won't have any time to update on my stories because all my time will be spent trying to find a collage in the UK where I will be going to in 2 years when I graduate from High School. I must also find an apartment, so if any of my reviewers know anything about a good collage that I can attend in the UK please e-mail me with the information. Thx.


End file.
